Haise Ishida
|Birth = |Death = |Gender = Male |Age = 16 (prior to the beginning of the series) 17 (currently) |Height = 177.8 (5"10) |Weight = 63.6 kg (140 lbs) |Blood Type = O- |Blazer Rank = Rank F |Family = Kurogane Family: Ren Kurogane (Father) Inori Kurogane (Mother) Shu Kurogane (Older Brother) Seito Kurogane (Younger Brother) Ryuji Ishida (Adoptive Father) |Affiliation = League of Mage-Knights: Empire of Japan |Device = Tsukuyomi |NP = Ittou Shura Ittou Rasetsu Ittou Tendou |Occupation = Student Knight |Education = Hagun Academy |Position = Student |Student Rank = 1 TBD (Nationwide) |Japanese = |English = |Novel =The Blade of a Failure. (Chronologically) The Royal Introduction. |Manga =Soul of the Failure: Chapter One. (Chronologically) Meeting of the Royals: Chapter One. |Anime =Episode One: Let's go Ahead |Name = Haise Ishida|Birth = 31st Day of the Seventh month, Year 56 of the Imperial Era}} is a major character appearing in the Chivalry of a Failed Knight: Eight Souls Sword Dance Fanon Canon/light novel series. He is the removed second son of the Kurogane Family, the 2nd ruling family of Japan and the League of Mage-Knights. He is an attendee of Hagun Academy and serves as its first-ranked Student-Knight, known as the . (Previously "The Worst One") Background Haise Ishida (born Haise Kurogane) is the removed second son of Ren Kurogane of the Kurogane vassal, being born an F-Rank Magical Knight and effectively being a failure as a Magical Knight from birth, he was ostracized and looked down upon his family simply for being born with only 1/10th the Average Prana supply of a standard Magical Knight and along that fact, wielding what was at the time seen as a useless Innate ability "Doubling Physical Power" which is something any Magical Knight could do multiple times over with simple prana boosting techniques, he was considered a Failure and at the age of 8 was sent to an orphanage, hoping to both not be shamed from the powerless son and stopping Haise from enduring a life of hellish trials. Despite their best attempts, however, Haise had eventually learned of his status as a Blazer but had forgotten most of his past, only recalling snippets in his Youth. He was raised in an orphanage and spent several years as a normal child, seeming to follow what his family had desired however in moments of rage or sadness he would unconsciously summon his device but these moments weren't remembered by him and spent several years enjoying his youth. This was all changed though on the young age of 10, as a group of bullies attacked Haise and his friends, he finally awoke to his power, when combined with his unmatched rage in this moment had ended in him sending these children into a hospital along with one of his caretakers who tried to stop him, after which he passed out completely but didn't forget this day as his first real memory. When he regained consciousness, he could summon his sword at will and began traveling in the life of a Blazer, true to his future self he would challenge anyone he viewed as strong to become a better Magical Knight but this would usually lead to him being beaten and sent to the infirmary. However, he never gave up, instead of pushing onwards every chance he could to become a more powerful Magical Knight. 2 years of his attempts and regularly breaking out of his home despite the rules, he was taking every chance he could to become strong and had caught the eye of a Blazer, named "Ryuji Ishida" he saw true potential in the boy, telling him the meaning of his name and how it gives him strength. Following this, he was adopted by the man and taught in the practices of combat, learning both how to fight with his sword but how to turn his weaknesses into an advantage, Being taught the man's personal sword style that was meant to make him unreadable. Using his natural intelligence Haise had learned the lessons with incredible progress but didn't stop. He found himself unconsciously studying both his master and those he dueled, his ingenuity and great intellect caused him to pick up traits from other swordsmen and he invented his own sword style he later dubbed "Blade Steal" and Created his first Noble Art, "Ittou Shura" to turn his weaknesses into strengths. With his following years spent in training, advancing his blade steal, Ittou Shura, and later inventing his Perfect Vision had become quite strong and eventually joined Hagun academy, his status as an F-Rank Knight and earning him the title 'The Worst One' which he didn't much mind. His first year at Hagun was a difficult one as he was constantly pressured by the staff to simply drop out as he was unable to take classes or even duel with other students, he however didn't stop training in his spare time nor did he give into their attempts to force his hand and cause him to break any rules, he held true to his work and did everything in his power to become stronger, even going as far as to deny a duel that was used as an excuse to simply beat him. Due to his inability to take classes, he had failing grades, being given the status of Repeater Knight which classes him as a 1st year still, the original headmaster of Hagun was replaced and the new one gave Haise a deal: Become the Sword King and he'll be able to Graduate even with failing marks. Personality Due to his harsh upbringing, he's grown from his short but eventful life with a chip on his shoulder hidden by Jokes and a slightly smug attitude, showing perpetual sarcasm. Despite his seeming arrogance however, he is simply masking his emotions, hiding his feelings and doing everything he can to have people see him as a "child who doesn't know his place" being a more genuine and kind natured person with his heart in the right place. When he was younger (and brought into effect for his starting year of Hagun) he had become forced by everyone into constructing a mask to hide both his rage and his fears, he compartmentalized his emotions to make himself free from the suffering he felt plagued with however this mask could crack and would if put under sufficient emotional stress, the revelation of his status as a Kurogane is sufficient proof of this, starting to break past his amnesia and give him memories he couldn't place, even seeing dark reflections of himself and causing him to develop insomnia during the tournament. His greatest social weakness is his lack of experience in genuine social interactions, causing him to be quite blunt and deadpan, although he has a genuine determination to help others, he has a habit of showing a merciless nature when pushed far enough, unafraid to perform incredibly violent acts without restraint. He has a rather low opinion of himself but understands what he'll need to do if he's to "Take the top" and compares himself to a Demon or a Shura multiple times. This causes him to see himself as unimportant and view his life as nothing but an irregularity. Due to his constant emotional struggles and psychological breaks, he is ultimately afflicted with multiple mental issues however he is by no means insane or mentally deficient just emotionally troubled. His greatest example of letting his mask control how he acts is in his duel with Shiori Akizuki, In this match he showed more of his uncontrolled and restrained emotions, Letting out far more cutting and cold words along with fighting in an incredibly sloppy manner. This stopped him from being able to win and take the first match, stopping him from being able to continue in the tournament, following this he began to witness his mask crack more and more until he broke down in rage with The Crowned Prince and Hikari watching, However after their help dragged him back from his rage, he started moving forward with his determination renewed. After this, he ultimately threw his mask aside and tries to stand with a more confident stride. Though he is still sarcastic and teasing, he is far more genuine with how he feels, showing a friendlier demeanor though he can also be impatient, unafraid to be more firm and confrontational with others. He's truly thrown his fear of both of his family and his origins aside, he disrespects them and hates them without fear but now he chooses to step towards them without regret. Relationships Due to his position as one of the main characters, Haise's Relationships have been quite varied between a sizable amount of the cast and has shifted who he has grown into. Appearance Haise has Jet black hair, stopping at the nape of his neck. His hair is unkempt and spiky, with burnt gold eyes. Haise also let's his hair cover his eyes when in moments of depression or anger, giving him an incredibly threatening aura. He is described as having a lean but well-built toned physique and cute face, which makes him popular with both younger girls and even older ladies. He commonly wears a Hagun Uniform, consisting of a White, turn cuff Sportcoat with black/grey trim and stylish patterns across it. A thin black turtleneck and a white slide tie, finished with a pair of black slacks. Outside of Hagun, he wears more general and casual clothes, showing a decent sense of style but usually preferring Darker colors such as blue or grey, black and purple. Abilities General Abilities Haise is an incredibly pathetic Blazer, having been born with what seemed to be a worthless power but he's managed to use it and with his training, Develop his "Ittou Arts". In his youth, he was unable to wield his device with any form of consistency and only managed to call upon it in times of incredible stress or rage but eventually he was able to summon his device by his own will, naming it "Tsukuyomi" in order to further paint his mask. Haise is a master swordsman whose skills are mostly self-taught due to continuous training by observing other sword masters, challenging dojos, studying in libraries and museums. His sword skills were enough to fight against powerful Blazers who should outclass him. Having undergone a rigorous training regimen to make up for his low magic, Haise attained an exceptional physical condition that granted him an S in Physical Attributes. Most of the time, he applies this to his sword letting him counter most attacks from other stronger Blazers. Since he is able to ignore his bodies survival instincts, he can draw out incredible strength. He also has remarkable speed due to his retinue of running twenty kilometers a day, letting him avoid high-speed attacks from Blazers without wasted movements. He has outstanding reflexes, which he honed to near-perfection making them sharper than others. He has shown several times to be able to react to, dodge and even counter a number of fast Noble Phantasm, bullets, etc. Alongside his continuous physical training, Haise has incredible amounts of stamina above that of most people even speed focused Blazers. Despite being injured, he has still shown to be capable of fighting in an effective manner, able to endure Pain focused Noble Arts. Haise can control his body at will, as a result of his training and is able to perform various superhuman feats: being able to turn off his other sense as he had transferred the acuity of his color sense to his motion perception to better read his opponent's moves. It is also the basis for his Secret Swords, Ittou Shura, and Ittou Rasetsu. Haise is very adept in various styles of martial arts in order to make up for his lack of magic power. Haise has also commented to be skilled in Ukemi, a martial art, which focuses on receiving blows and strikes, then dispersing the force through his body, and surviving deadly blows. Alongside this Haise can utilize the ancient martial art technique “Trackless Step”, which combines breath control and footwork, letting him seep into the unconsciousness of his opponent thus making them difficult to perceive until it's too late for them to avoid. This technique, invented by Kurogane had become one of his most useful abilities. He has mentioned skills in wielding kodachi, spears, and even archery. Enough that he been able to teach these skills to others. He had learnt these skills to help him even the potential odds between himself and stronger blazers. Alongside this he has incredible skill when throwing projectiles, able to fire a small projectile with great precision Perfect Vision: His greatest skill however is his Unmatched Intellectual ability, able to comprehend and understand a multitude of combat skills, using them alongside his tricky nature to help him overwhelm and outmaneuver his opponents. Along with this he is highly knowledgeable able to pick up on a lot of details even in the midst of battle. He also knows a lot about the inner workings and strong points of the human body. Haise can also figure out most opponents' fighting styles, abilities, and strengths after fighting against them, sometimes even without. Haise can also figure out most opponents' fighting styles, abilities, and strengths after fighting against them: He was able to at least partially understand the Toudou style based off of limited viewing and determine some of its hidden features. As a result of being neglected over the years, Haise has mastered the skills to see through his opponent's techniques by observation. He can read his opponent's next move simply through their muscle movement. Haise's insight has even allowed him to properly sense how dangerous someone really is on the first meeting, his meeting with the crown prince giving him a firm estimate of how truly skilled and dangerous he is. His culmination of these skills is his "Perfect Vision" Granting him the ability to see through his opponents through grasping their fighting styles using his incredible insight to grasp their personalities and tendencies. Using this, it was possible for him to figure out their thought process and predict their moves in advance. It's as though Haise is able to see everything about the person in question. Blade Steal: Further from his Perfect Vision, Haise is able to use his great insight to analyze and steal his opponent's techniques, then he improves it with his swordsmanship. He is able to grasp most styles or techniques after a minute and seconds to surpass it, it isn't limited to swords styles, but it applies to others. Once he understands the style, he is shown to be able to grasp their deepest secrets, it is possible to reproduce their advanced techniques. = Secret Swords: = The Secret Swords are several sword techniques, which Haise had created in order to make up for his lack of magic and just focused training in swordsmanship and martial arts. He has revealed a number of these secret swords in battles against other Blazers during the Seven Stars Sword Art Festival Selection Matches. At first, a lot of his secret swords relied on using his Ittou Shura and wouldn't have work overwise, however, using his fundamentals and developing his Asura Style, Haise became able to utilize his various secret swords without needing to use his limited Noble Art. Ashura Style: Haise's equivalent of the "Edelweiss Sword Style" and the ultimate use of his perfect body control. It involves moving all of his muscles in unison, a feat that requires him to control/change his bodies nerve signals (a feat only possible with his true innate ability) thus letting the user accelerate himself as well as his sword slashes from zero-to-one hundred in an instant, this also converts all his energy into attack power and causes invisible slashes that don't create the slightest vibrations in the air and with practice could even allow him to use his Secret Swords without activating an Ittou Art (although they're not of the same level as an Ittou Art version without refinement) it's important to note however, using this technique to its maximum has moderate physical backlash, able to put him down after extended use. Resonant Spiritual Armament "Arise, God of the Night: Tsukuyomi !" —Haise Ishida's Words of Power. Haise Ishida's Resonant Spiritual Armament was named by him as Tsukuyomi (月読). It takes the form of a Jet black Katana 105 CM in length with a Square guard. He summons the device by stating his words of power before grabbing a shadowy black energy that forms in his palm. After this he either makes a swiping motion to summon it quite suddenly or slams it into his open palm from his other hand, slowly pulling it free as if the palm is his sheath. Unlike other sword devices, he does not have a Sheath. Magic Although it was believed his Magic Ability was simply "Doubling Physical Power", he's actually in possession of an incredibly diverse Innate Power titled "Currents" Granting him control over Wind, Water, and Electricity. Due to his low magic power, he's unable to properly use this however and instead has only the power to augment his physical power using his current manipulation to grant him superhuman abilities by augmenting his bio-electricity and blood flow to grant him superhuman physical abilities. Alongside this, his power allows him to create and manipulate existing currents, allowing him the ability to (partially) control other forms of noble arts and magic, using either direct counters or the same nature type to control them. Noble Phantasms He currently wields 3 Noble Phantasms he has dubbed "Ittou Arts", them being "Ittou Shura", "Ittou Rasetsu", and "Ittou Tendou" which are a combination of his Currents manipulating his physical ability and his superhuman body control to help him gain above superhuman power. These however are not perfect and come at the cost of using all of his stamina or incredible physical pain. Stats Stats Chronology The Blade of a Failure/Soul of the Failure: * Had a chance encounter with Yuu Toudou while training with Kazuma Kitagawa by the river. * Dueled Hikari Mayonaka for her spot as the top ranked of Hagun, winning and gaining the title "Crownless Sword King" The Royal Introduction/Meeting of the Royals * Traveled to the Seven Star Sword Arts Festival where he met and became acquainted with the Royal Family, earning the attention of Sayaka Toudou among others. The Truth Comes to Light * Met and Learned the truth of his family lineage (The Kurogane Family) by Rinna Kazamatsuri The Crownless King falls/The Bladed Devil fails * Lost in his first duel of the Seven Star against Shiori Akizuki. * Spoke with Yuu Toudou, learning of the "Desperado". * Had entered a relationship with Hikari Mayonaka. Quotes "With all my strength, I'll defeat all of yours." "With My great weakness, I'll crush your strength." '-His catchphrase he uses before he intends to end a match.' "By following the branches and leaves down to the root, i understand the truth and I can overcome." -'His explanation of Blade Steal.' "For a mediocre man to beat a Genius, he must become a demon." -'His philosophy and belief of what he must become to win.' "Then i'll become a Demon who wields the moon as his blade." '-His deceleration of strength to Yuu Toudou' Trivia * His design is "John Doe" from the web comic "Unordinary" written by 'Uru-Chan" * Haise is not a traditional Japanese name, having been assimilated from the German word “haiβe”, which is translated as “no name”, befitting his status as the forgotten son of Kurogane. References